Best Friends
by Teh-Energetic-Emo-Kid
Summary: Sakura and Kisame were the best of friends. What happens when they both want more? Rated M for later cahpters
1. The Obvious

**Sakura is about 23 here and Kisame is about 26. I know that's never going to happen. But it's my fic!  
And I'm always loveing ideas for this story. I want to make it more that one chapter.  
They live in Konoha. Kisame has been a citizen for a little while now. Remeber this is my fic so no flames please and thank you.**

* * *

Sakura and Kisame had been best friends for a while now. She was the first one not to cower in front of him because of his looks. And he was the first sone to see her as a real woman,  
not just a shinobi. Secretly they loved each other. They never told anyone but their other best friend. Kisame always talked to Deidara and Sakura would always talk to Naruto.(Yes, OOC)  
Sometimes Naruto and Diedara would try and get Sakura and Kisame to go out. But they had horrible pursuasion skills.

_(Let's go to the village!!)_

So one time when Sakura and Kisame were just walking around the village because they had nothing better to do, Kisame decided to put his arm around her like she was his girl. At first she was shocked to the point where she could only gawk at his hand (on her BREAST) and squeaked.

"Kisa-kun?! Wh-wh-what are you d-d-d-oing?!"

He turned to see her and blushed, but didn't move his hand off. They both stopped walking so she could gt his hand off her, mush to her displeasurement.

He looked hurt and asked "Sakura, are you alright? I-I'm sorry." Kisame acually stuttered! "I didn't mean to upset you. I... I just couldn't help it." He looked down so he wouldn't see her eyes.

She ran home as soon as she could. She couldn't beleive what he just did. She didn't have a problem with it at all. Her only problem was she was about ot kiss him. Sakura wasn't too sure if she would be able to keep it at a kiss for long.

Unkown to then, Diedara had seen what happened and was laughing slightly to himself.

(Let's skip some time, how about a week later??)

After that day Sakura tried to avoid him. It was really hard becuase Tsunade was always putting them on missions together. There can only be so many missions given in a week to our two favorite people.

They finally got some time off. Kisame was still scared of being alone with Sakura. BUt she wanted to see him. ANd not in her shinobi clothes. Sakura wanted to date him. Sadly, she had a rejection complex. It wasn't good for her health.

So, becuase Sakura wanted to see Kisame, she went to his apartment. She slowly went up to 2 flights of stairs and stood in front of his door. SHe raised her hand to knock on the door. Only, She didn't have too. Kisame opened the door.

* * *

_Till next time!!_

_Sincerely,_

_Teh Energetic Emo Kid_


	2. Crazy little thing called Wanting

**Sakura is about 23 here and Kisame is about 26. I know that's never going to happen. But it's my fic!  
And I'm always loveing ideas for this story. I want to make it more that one chapter.  
They live in Konoha. Kisame has been a citizen for a little while now. Remeber this is my fic so no flames please and thank you.Sakura is about 23 here and Kisame is about 26. I know that's never going to happen. But it's my fic!  
And I'm always loveing ideas for this story. I want to make it more that one chapter.  
They live in Konoha. Kisame has been a citizen for a little while now. Remeber this is my fic so no flames please and thank you.**

Kisame took about 10 seconds to realize that Sakura was in front of him in some short-ass dress.

'Man that dress. Why did she have to wear that? It has her in all the right places.. Damn.'

AS soon as that ran through his mind, he slammed the door right in her face.

"Huh?! Kisa-kun?" Sakura was really sad. 'Why'd he slam the door in my face?' Sakura knocked on the door again. She was getting angry and impatient, so she started yelling at him. "Kisa-kun! Open up! It's me, Sakura!!"

This caused his neighbors to get angry and start shouting at Sakura and Kisame. "Just let her in and shut up! We don't want to hear what ever it is you did wrong!"

**_(Aww, poor Kisa-kun. They just think he did something... Well, he did, but... Oh never mind!)_**

He didn't like the fact that the most beautiful girl to him was outside his door. Little did he know that she was close to tears. He opened the door just as she started crying.

"Kisame, I get it, bye. I'm sorry I disturbed you." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his apartment and closed his door. While she was standing there, he set two clones to find him something else to wear. His only orders to them were to "find something Sakura would love to see him in".

'Huh. Was he wearing that when he slammed the door in my face?' Sakura wondered. But she didn't care much longer. Her main reason of concern for his new outfit was she wanted to find the easiest way to get it off him. She had "plans" tonight that didn't involve clothing of any sort.

"Sakura-chan? WHy are you here? Dressed like that no less." Kisame asked in his (cute) innocent voice. She had to make sure not to moan. Her mind was in the gutter. She could only think of him naked.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something." She tried to focus when he asked her again. "Oh, um, I wanted to know if," She was fidgeting with the hem of her dress. She didn't really realize that she was raising it so he could see more and more of her thighs.

"What were you thinking about earlier? Because you know how my neighborhood can get at night." Damn,  
to him she looked ready for him, but he was scared. **_(Aww how kawii!)_**

"Nothing too important. Sorry, I came to see if you wanted to go to the club with me but it seems your busy. So I'll go. Bye." She turned to walk away again but thins time he he pulled her to him so she had her back to his chest and he was holding on tight.

"Kisame? Can you, uh, let me go?" She turned around in his grasp to see his face. She gasped as she saw his eyes. 'He's never looked at me like... that... before. I think I like it.'

To Kisame, she was sending all the right signs. To him, she wanted him just as badly, maybe even more than he wanted her. If that was possible. He was afraid he would mess up with her, so he just tried someting simple.

He kissed her.

He kissed her gently on the lips. To his surprise, she didn't pull back. She tried to kiss him deeper but he pulled back and they both blushed. 'Kisa-kun just kissed me, am I dead?' Sakura felt like she was high from that one simple kiss.

She had a small moan in the back of her throat that she meant to keep secreat but it slipped and she blushed even more. He thought that she was so cute when she blushed.

His mind processed that since she seemed to like the kiss, he bent down for another. As they kissed,  
Sakura slid her arms around his neck so he wouldn't leave. She liked having some control.

"Please, don't be gentle with me. I won't break if you treat me like a human."

She kissed him this time. And it was demanding. She wanted him to know that he was hers and no one elses. It took Kisame some time to realize that she knew what she was doing. She was kissing him on purpose. He kissed her back just as hard.

Sakura knew how to make him beg, she would make him want her badly. Although she didn't know how easily she did that before.

As the kiss grew more and more heated, she nibbled on his top lip. As he gasped, she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Kisame didn't really knwo what was going on. All he understood was that the girl of his dreams was kissing him and that she liked every moment of the kiss. 'This better not be a trick of just another one of my dreams.'

She teased his tongue and made him dart his tngue into her mouth. His hands became restless just sitting on her back, so they began to roam her back. He started to grope whatever he could. He started with her ass and worked his way to her breasts.

Sakura gasped and he stroked her breasts. SHe slowly pulled away from the best kiss of her life.  
"Kisame?" She couldn't say much more before he jumpedaway from her and locked himself on his room.

'Why'd he run away? Was I that bad?' SHe was worried and scared at the same time so she followed him. She didnt' know what he could have been doing in his room so she just walked in on him.

* * *

**_(Till Next time!!)_**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Teh Energetic Emo Kid _**


	3. Almost There

**_Sakura is about 23 here and Kisame is about 26. I know that's never going to happen. But it's my fic!  
And I'm always loveing ideas for this story. I want to make it more that one chapter.  
They live in Konoha. Kisame has been a citizen for a little while now. Remeber this is my fic so no flames please and thank you._**

* * *

"GASP!" Sakura and Kisame both said at the same time. Kisame, very unmanly, screamed like a little girl. Sakura just blushed. HARD!  
(Aww... Lucky Sakura)  
Kisame had a throbing member he wanted to get rid of. And Sakura being there wasn't any help to him.  
She was the cause of his pain. Yeah, of course he liked her being there, but with the way she was dressed was killing him. Although he 'kinda' wanted it off her.

"K-k-k-kisame-kun! I-i'm sorry!! G-gomen Nasai!" Sakura was so confused but she liked the sight of his member big from her. She swallowed all traces of being nervous and walked toward him.

When she was right in front of him, she knelt so that he had to look at her face (CHEST) and talk to her. "Sakura? Um.. Can you-" He never got to finish that sentence because she took his member into her mouth and made him turn to jelly.

(OOhh... I wonder what Kisame flavored jelly would taste like.. Must go ask him!!)

"S-s-s-sakura!! Augh!" He came into her mouth. All she had done was take his tip and lightly sucked on it once. He wasn't done yet though. He had wanted her for a long time. So he took his tip from her mouth, much to both their disappointment, and brought her onto his bed.

"Kisa-kun?" Sakura was acting innocent and it somehow turned him on even more. "What are you doing to me?" He had started to take her dress off in the only way he knew how. He ripped it to shreds.

"You know what." He could barely keep his cool when she told him to stop. "No, I'm not stopping, unless you really don't want to do this." That was the farthest thing from her mind right then.

She got up enough to look at him. "No, it's just.. You still.. Have all your clothes... On.." She gulped when he glared at her.

(It was more of a look that one gives when you're so horny that you think you'll explode.. lol)

"Then, why don't you take them off for me?" He placed her hands under his shirt and made her lift it up off him. Kisame moaned when she dropped her hands and they landed on his member. "Mmm, Sakura,  
that felt nice."

Sakura was as red as a tomatoe. Maybe even redder than a fire truck! "Kisame..." Sakura was pushed and almost crushed by Kisame. He was hovering over her and taking in what he could see. To him, she was the most beautiful person ever. But he didn't have enough brain left to be emotionally deep at that moment. He wanted to fuckher till she was screaming his name.

* * *

_**(till next time)**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Teh-Energetic-Emo-Kid**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Lemon Next Chapter!!**_


	4. Starting and Stopping

**Sakura is about 23 here and Kisame is about 26. I know that's never going to happen. But it's my fic!  
And I'm always loveing ideas for this story. I want to make it more that one chapter.  
They live in Konoha. Kisame has been a citizen for a little while now. Remeber this is my fic so no flames please and thank you.**

* * *

"Kisa-kun..." Sakura moaned. She was trying to get him off her so she could be on top. "Let me be on top, please? I'll make you love it."

What she didn't know was that he was just loving staring at her. "I want you naked." He growled into her ear as he started to take off her bandages. "These are in my way." When he was done with said material, he lifted himself up enough to look at her breasts.

"Ah!" She tried to cover her breasts but Kisame wouldn't let her. "Kisame! Ah!" SHe screamed in pleasure when he started to lick her nipples.

He was already enjoying this. All he needed was to hear her moans and screams to knwo he was being good to her. Kisame lightly lickedher nipples. His plan was to tease her 'till she had an orgasm.

"Who's your man, Saku-chan?" Kisame was breathing onto her nipple to make her shiver in anticipation.  
He knew almost knew exactly what to do to her chest to make her want him in her. What he didn't know he got an idea when she would press her breasts into his face asking for more.

"Kisame-kun is!" She was jelly! 'How... How can he do this with such little effort?' Sakura was having a hard time thinking as he made her come. "Ah!"

Kisame slid down her body to her vagina and started to lick up what he could withought touching her skin. Damn was that hard for him to resist touching her. "Sa-kura" Kisame purred her name into her womanhood making her gasp. "I don't want to rush you."

She tried to look at him but she couldn't get her arms to work. Kisame started to back away from her when she screamed. "No! Don't leave! I want this! I really do!"

Kisame came back up to her face and kissed her roughly. "Me too. I don't think I can hold back much longer." His hand trailed down her body and rested on the elastic of her panties. "May I?" He was a gentle man at times. Kisame tore them away from her body so he could have her fully under him. And then there were the times when he was a wild man. Sakura loved the latter of the two.

**(A/N:Lucky Duckie!! I wanna be in her place!!)**

Someone knocked on his apartment door. "Hey, Kisame, it's me, un." It was Diedara. He kept knocking on the door.

Kisame looked at Sakura and put ona pair of pants to go awnser the door. "I'm sorry, I'll get rid of him then I'll come back for you. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that Kisa-kun."

Kisame walked to his front door to see Diedara. "Hey, finally you open up, un. I was starting to think you weren't home, un."

What Kisame saw was something he was afraid of. Diedara had a suitcase full of his belongings. Only meaning that he was kicked out of his old apartment. Again.

"Uh, Diedara, you can't spend the night here. Bye." Kisame went to close the door but Diedara was already inside setting his stuff down. "I said you can't stay here!" Kisame was getting angry. He had Sakura waiting in his bed.

Diedara was ignoring him. As he placed things were he normally put them, Kisame wacked him upside the head. "Ow, un! What was that for, un?!"

Kisame was picking up Diedara's stuff and putting it back in his suitcase. "I said get out. And I mean it. You can't stay here. Go find a girl and stay with her. Should be easy for you. Bye!" With that Kisame had shoved Dieadra out of the apartment and locked the door.

"Kisa-ku-n! What's taking you so long?" Sakura moane from his bedroom. "I'm getting lonely in here.  
And you're missing out on all the fun."

'Fun? What's she mean by that?' He didn't want to miss out on this "fun", so he rushed to his room after he turned off all the lights in his apartment. His Sakura. He liked the sound of that.

**

* * *

**

Till next time

**Sincerely,**

**Teh-Energetic-Emo-Kid**


	5. The Wrong Words

**_Sakura is about 23 here and Kisame is about 26. I know that's never going to happen. But it's my fic!  
And I'm always loveing ideas for this story. I want to make it more that one chapter.  
They live in Konoha. Kisame has been a citizen for a little while now. Remeber this is my fic so no flames please and thank you._**

* * *

When Kisame got back to his room, Sakura was trying to finger herself. She had never done that before now so she was missing and it turned Kisame on greatly.

"Sakura, what are you doing? You're doin it all wrong." Kisame crawled onto the bed and slowly let his hnad travel down to her wet and dripping core. "Do it like this when I'm not here." He then went and proceded to finger fuck her with one fonger for about a minute beofre adding a second.

She was in absolute ecstacy by the time she got a third finger. Kisame was a master with his hands,  
wheter he knew it or not. Sakura was screaming as she came for the seocond time that night.

"Kisa-kuun!" She screamed as her relase hit her harder. She had no idea was was waiting for her when he thought she was ready for him all the way. "I.. I need you now. Please?" Sakura was begging him to pleasure her in to most intimate way possible.

He was hard. And to him, that was an understatement. He was waiting for her, his best friend. She was wet and waiting for him too. He used a quick jutsu to read her thoughts and her thoughts were all for him.

"Sakura." Kisaem was looking into her eyes with pure love for his best friend. "This is wrong, but I want you. I deeply cherish our friendhip, and I don't want to ruin that, but if you say for me to keep going, I won't be able to stop. I don't want you to regret this later."

'Wow, he has AMAZING self control.' Sakura really wanted him, and she was trying to show him that,  
but he didn't trust her, that hurt. "You don't trustme." It wasn't a question, it was the truth." If you don't trust me, then.." She got up from the bed and put her clothes back on. "go find yourself a whore to take care of your problem!"

Sakura stomped out of his apartment hurt and very sexually frstrated.

Kisame stared after her and was just was sad and dperessed. His absolute only friend left just walked out of his apartment close to scream and breaking something, possibly him.

"Great," he mummbled to hiself. "Sakura's going to publicly ignore me now and get everyone on my case about what I DIDN'T do with her. Just my fucking luck." Kisame stood up and punched his wall a few timed to get out the frustration he was harboring.

(With Sakura)

"He thought I was lying to him?! I can't believe that! I LOVED him! Hell, I still do love him!" She was venting to her other friend, Tenten. She would have been with Ino, but she was with Diedara and helping him with his non-housing issue. That, and she could hear moans comming from the bedroom.

"There, there. I'm sure he must have had a reason for thinking that. I mean, how many people really see him the way you do? Maybe he's been hurt and he doesn't want it to happen again?" Tenten was getting oddly specific while glaring at Neji on the other side of Sakura.

**_(A/N: Poor Neji, he doens't stad a chance.... Oh well, it's not about him right now! Back to Sakura and her men issues!)_**

Sakura was sobbing. "Tenten.. I want him! But.. But he doesn't trust me! Waa!!" Sakura was balling and starting to freak the ever stoic Neji out just a little bit. Sakura didn't feel bad being with Tenten and Neji because they were having a fight before she rang the doorbell. "I don't know what to do right now!"

Neji just got up and left the room before he was forced to help cheer up the depressed cherry blossom that was currently occupying his lovers time. "Tenten, I'm going to go stay with Shikamaru tinight,  
so I won't bother you two. Good night." Nejji had his things packed up and was aout the door bye the time he said 'Good'.

Sakura's head shot up and stared after Neji, she had completely forgot about neji and Tenten's fight that she was sudden'y brought back to cre for her friend. "Oh! Tenten, I'm sorry, I completely forgot!  
What were you guys fighting about?" Sakura wiped at her eyes and nose while trying to read her other friends' expression.

"It was nothing. I just wanted for him to spend a night thinking about me instead of work like always and we somehow got into a fight. It's no big deal, I'm here for you." Tenten was starting to tear up by the end of her little speech.

The pink haired ninja sat there hugging her friend and started crying too. They both had a night of heart break and disappointment. Sakura was determined to make both men pay dealry for what they did to the two most respected konoichi of the village.

* * *

**_Till next time_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Teh-Energetic-Emo-Kid  
_**


End file.
